Slipping
by feel-likeflying
Summary: A new year's party with some friends, family and half New York what could possibly go wrong... right? In the words of Jeremy Clarkson: 'That's not gone well.'


In the words of Jeremy Clarkson: ''That has not gone well.''

**A/N:** Happy new year everyone! May all your wishes come true. =)This got written right after downing a couple of drinks and... well, I couldn't stop writing it. I hope you'll like it.

_Disclaimer_: I don't even live in America, how do you expect me to own this awesome show.

* * *

''Oh no, you didn't.'' She waved a hand through her hair in frustration. ''Caste, please tell me you didn't.''

He swallowed. Yes, he'd done it.

''Castle. This is _not_ funny.''

''But Kate I-''

''Rick, I was hoping for a quiet evening with you and your family. And now you've invited half the precinct? Not to mention half New York.''

''Paula talked me into it, Kate, I swear. It wasn't my idea.'' She crossed her arms and sent him a disapproving look. ''Look, she told me that it had been some time since I'd been in the picture, which is true. And since I won't let her leak any details about us being together, she came up with the idea of having a party to re-assure some business associates. And New year's eve just happened to be around the corner... It's not like I could have said no.'' He tried to reason.

''It's easy, two characters Rick- N and O.''

''You know it isn't like that.''

''You could have at least run it by me.''

''I'm doing it right now!'' He exclaimed.

''No, Castle you should have done it before you sent out the invitations.'' _Crap_, he'd forgotten about that. ''I had to hear about if from Gates, Castle. My captain. That- you'' She poked him in the chest. ''had invited her for your New Year's eve party.''

''I couldn't have- Kate- I had to invite her-''

''She's my boss!''

''I know!'' He said honestly. ''I'm so sorry!''

She sighed. ''I can't believe you're making me spent New year's eve with my boss.''

''But'' He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. ''your ruggedly handsome boyfriend will be there as well.'' He tried, a pout on his face.

''Which boyfriend.''

''Ha. Funny, Beckett.''

She laughed. ''Yes, that was funny.''

''So, if since you don't have a boyfriend... Would you go out on a date with me?''

She sighed dramatically. ''Ah, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do. Like catching _killers_ or putting away psychopaths.''

''Ouch, that one hurt Detective.''

''Better get used to it, Castle.'' He chuckled. ''And when are you planning on keeping this date?''

''I was thinking... on 31st December? At about seven o'clock my place, so you can help me get ready. And I want to spent some quality time with you before half New York ruins it.''

''Don't you think it will be suspicious if I'm already there before the party starts. I'm pretty sure Gates is already onto something.''

''We'll figure it out.'' He said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. ''But you will come, right?''

''Yes, Castle, I'll come.'' She confirmed as she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

(31st December)

''Kate! Hi.'' A cheery Alexis opened the door. ''Dad's still in his bedroom, he can't decide which shirt to wear... _again_.''

Kate laughed. ''Good evening to you too, lex.''

Kate hung up her own coat and put her killer heels beneath it, pulling them off while she still could. Don't get me wrong, she loved wearing heels, but even as a woman who wears heels daily, you'll be happy to kick them off after a day of work. Crime never stopped, so she'd had to come in at the precinct anyway. After she was finally done at work (the day really couldn't have gone any slower without Castle around), she'd gone home and dressed up for the party.

''So, are you staying or do you have another party to attend?'' She asked, watching as Alexis grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both a glass of red wine.

''I'm staying.'' The girl stated.

''Really? Wow. Once I spread out my wings, there was no way I would go home to celebrate the new year with my parents.''

''Yeah, but you know my dad. He has a bit of trouble letting me go, so I figured that we should keep our traditions and spent the last day of the year together. Even though he'll be all over you tonight.''

Kate blushed as she heard the girl's- well, woman's words. Alexis visibly stiffened and put her hands in front of her mouth. ''I can't believe I said that... No more wine for me.'' She pushed her glass of wine out of her reach and laughed.

''Well, don't worry Alexis, my boss is going to be there and if she finds out about us, he's getting kicked out of the precinct. So he'll _have_ to keep his hands to himself.''

''Better explain that to him again, I'm pretty sure he has other plans.''

''Uh huh, will do. Where is he anyway?''

''Bedroom.''

''Oh, right.'' Kate said, suddenly remembering that Alexis had mentioned it earlier. ''I'll go and check on him.''

''Sure! I'll start clearing the living room and I still have to dress... crap. Should have thought about that earlier.'' Kate laughed as Alexis started a sprint towards the stairs.

She made her way through the office and walked into his bedroom, with Rick nowhere to be found. Weird. Just as she turned around to walk back to his office, she felt his arms sneak around her waist, pulling her back into his bedroom. His hands were on her stomach and she moved her hands to cover them with her own.

''Do you really think that I didn't know you were hiding behind the door?''

''Ah come on Beckett. Play along, will you.''

''Play along, huh?'' She could see him swallow and decided to _actually_ play along. ''So, what's next in the script then?'' She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck.

''You lean in to kiss me, passionately as you'll know we can't do it tonight, because of the possibility that the whole world might end up knowing about our relationship. And then we'll make love until the sun comes up.'' He said with a mischievous look on his face, leaning in to give her a kiss.

She moved her hand to his mouth to keep him from doing so. ''Castle. You're having a party in less than two hours.''

''So?''

''So you are going to dress and get your butt back into the living room so we can get everything ready in time.''

''But you'll kiss me, right?''

''That, I can do.'' She removed her hand from his mouth and let him kiss her sweetly. ''Come on, we've got a living room to rebuilt.'' He grabbed her hand and waved their fingers together, pulling her behind him back to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The catering company had just arrived and Castle was doing his best to have everything perfected. Alexis had decided that they should leave up most of the Christmas decoration, much to Castle's delight, to keep the place cheerful for the party. And it had worked, the place looked gorgeous as ever and you felt a certain vibe when walking inside.

Kate took in the room once again, Rick was still talking to the catering company, making sure that they knew what their duty was. Which was serving food, of course.

Alexis had disappeared upstairs as soon as they were done, claiming that she still needed to fix her hair and make-up. What Kate didn't expect was for the girl ask if she could help her. She'd agreed to help and promised that she would come as soon as Rick would calm down. It was something about alcohol, food, people mixed together in a sentence and he was just freaking out. Not something she'd expected for him. But hell, he still managed to surprise her even after dating for six months.

Kate walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of scotch from the (amazing) set of different alcoholic beverages. She smiled. He'd really thought of everything. She grabbed the glass and walked over to Rick who was still talking to a staff member of the catering company, slowly she reached for his hand and put the glass in it, earning a glance from, him. Seeing that it was a drink, he downed it within seconds.

He bit down the bitter taste of the scotch. ''Thanks. I needed that.''

''I figured. Now, if you'd let this man do his job...'' She said suggestively.

''Yes, you are right.'' He nodded to the younger and he immediately walked away.

''Relax.'' She put her hand on his bicep, giving him a squeeze. ''Why are you so tense?''

He shrugged. ''Honestly, I have no idea.''

She wanted to answer, but the doorbell rang and Rick gave her one last look before walking to the door. She saw him opening the door and quickly made her way upstairs to avoid an awkward conversation.

''Alexis? You done?''

''Yeah, you can come in.''

''Great dress.'' Kate said taking in Alexis appearance. ''What do you want me to do?''

''Thank you! I picked it out with grandma. You know how she loves to shop.'' Kate nodded and smiled. ''Uh, I was thinking that maybe we could keep my hair down, maybe put some curls in it? Like yours?''

''I think we can work that out, yeah.'' ''And how about some smoky eyes?''

''Oh, I love the idea. We should go shopping together sometime.'' Alexis suggested with a hopeful look on her face.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Kate said before sitting down on the chair beside Alexis. ''So, anyone in particular that you need to impress tonight?''

''Yes, my um- _friend_ is coming over. I met him in college, our schedule is practically the same.''

''I see. We'll let's start, shall we?''

XXXXXXXXXX

''Castle! How you doing man? Crazy case today, we missed you.'' Rick laughed as he saw Lanie gently nudge Esposito to try and keep him in line.

''Looks like someone's been drinking.''

''Uh huh, which is why we are going over there.'' He pointed to the kitchen and pulled Lanie along. However, Lanie stood her ground.

''Not anymore Javi, we're going over there.'' Lanie pointed to the living room where she saw Jenny and Ryan standing in the corner, talking to Karpowski. Castle still couldn't believe most of the detectives from the precinct had actually turned up. Nice surprise. ''Love the party so far Castle.''

''Glad you like it!''

''Have you seen Kate though? I thought she'd be here by now.'' She said, looking across the room in search for Kate.

''Actually, I lost track of her about half an hour ago. I'm not sure where she went.''

''Al right, well go mingle writer boy. Do your job, or whatever.''

It really had been half an hour since he'd last seen Kate, wondering he started walking through the living room making a way through the crowded place. He found his mother at the kitchen counter, pouring drinks for the guests.

''Mother, have you seen Kate?''

''I'm pretty sure she's upstairs with Alexis, but don't shoot me if I'm wrong.''

''Thanks. You need me to take over?''

''That would be lovely, darling. I just saw Greg walking from- you know- we used to-'' She said very suggestive.

Rick shivered. ''Just go mother. No need for details.'' She pinched his cheek and quickly walked away to find her target, not without grabbing a full glass of wine first, of course.

''Yes, I'll have a vodka. Straight up, please.'' He grinned and looked up to find Kate Beckett in front of him, still wearing the gorgeous black dress he'd gotten her. He was still surprised she'd actually wore it and well, let him buy her the dress.

''Here you go, my lady.'' He handed her the glass and took her in. ''You look like you need it.''

She chuckled. ''Well yeah, Rick, my _boss_ just walked through that door.''

He grabbed his scotch and clinked it together with her glass.

''Shouldn't you be socializing anyway?''

''I am.''

''Rick.''

''Yeah?'' He said with an innocent look on his face.

''Talking to me isn't socializing.''

''Yes, it is.''

''Don't make me get Paula.''

His eyes shot open. ''You wouldn't.''

''Watch me.'' She walked away with the drink in her hand, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

She watched him swallow and try to get it together. It was quite funny how she still had that effect on him, even after those months. And she loved it. Especially, when she could abuse that power. But she had to play it low tonight, couldn't risk getting caught by anyone.

Ah, who was she kidding. They were probably all over the news papers tomorrow.

But at the moment, she couldn't care, because he was hers. And she was his. Life could be simple from time to time.

''Kate!'' She turned around and found Lanie walking towards her. ''I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?''

''Hiding.''

Lanie chuckled. ''I figured.'' She waited for a second. ''Listen, I need to tell you something.''

''You and Espo got together.'' Kate stated.

''How did you-''

''Oh, please Lanie give me some credit.'' She said laughing. ''The guy has smiled like a madmen for a week now. It was about time you two got back together. And I'm glad it happened.''

''Damn, he's been like that all week?'' She said pointing at Espo.

''Yes, he looks like a love-sick puppy.'' Kate admitted while laughing. ''It's creepy seeing him smile while he's around dead people though, might have to talk to him about that.''

Lanie laughed. ''Says the one with the smitten author. Speaking of which.''

''Kate. Hi. Can I talk to you for a second?'' He grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the least crowded place in the room, leaving Lanie standing alone.

She could sense it, something had gone wrong. ''What did you do.''

''I- I might have told the mayor that we were together.'' And there it was.

''You did what?!'' He silenced her and turned them away from the public.

''It was not like I did it on purpose!'' She grabbed his ear and twisted it, leaving him begging for mercy... and the entire room staring at them. She slowly let go, trying not to gain any more attention, but the people wouldn't look away. ''Look, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to keep this low-key and-''

''It's okay Castle. Thanks for filling me in.'' He was using his puppy look on her. Which she had a soft spot for. And he knew it. _Damn him_. She had to bite her lip from smiling. ''Go. Before I change my mind.'' He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the mouth. Realizing his mistake a moment too late, he blushed, leaving them both stand in shock.

And _there_ it was.

She cursed under her breath as she quickly made her way through the crowd again, looking for Lanie. Mingling herself under her co-workers she could finally breath again. Rick had made his way to the other side of the room, talking to someone who looked remarkably like James Patterson.

''Here. Vodka.'' Lanie said, handing Kate another glass.

''Thanks, Lan.''

''Your boy slipped.'' She said with a mischievous look on her face.

Kate downed her drink. ''Shut up.''

''Detective Beckett, good evening.'' Kate almost flinched as she heard the familiar voice behind her. Thank God for her police training.

She plastered a smile on her face and turned around. ''Sir, how are you doing?''

''I'm doing fine Detective.'' She looked around the group. ''Lovely to see you all here. Can I speak to you for a second?''

Kate swallowed. Here we go. ''Of course, sir.'' She followed Gates to the outer of the room and could just make eye contact with Castle before walking out of sight. He was going to pay for this.

''Listen, about your relationship with Castle-''

''I'm sorry, sir, what did you say?''

''Come on detective, you think I'm stupid? I've known about the two of you for a while now. Even _without_ the missing tape, which I still haven't gotten by the way. And I don't think that I want to now what was on that anyway. Something is going on between you two.''

Oh God, this was it. He was out.

''You're one of New York's finest and I won't let this ruin that. And honestly, Castle is quite useful. Just don't tell him that.'' Kate chuckled. ''But you better keep this out of the office, or he's out. Do you understand Detective?''

''I understand completely, sir.''

''Which won't be a problem, since I've seen you trying for over a couple of months.''

''I- yeah... that's true.''

''Oh, and on behalf of the entire precinct. It was about _damn_ time.'' With that, Gates turned around and walked back to her husband who was talking to Esposito. Kate, who was still stunned that the conversation had actually taken place, tried to calm herself down and went in search of a cool drink.

She felt a hand on her back, while pouring her apple Martini. ''Am I out?''

''I- uh, no. You're not out. We have to keep it out of the office though.''

''She let you off the hook that easy?'' He said, looking surprised.

''Me? She let _us_ off the hook that easy. You were the one getting kicked out, Castle. They can't lose New York's finest.''

He laughed and pulled her in a hug, almost getting her drink all over him.

''That has not gone well.''

She sighed. ''I couldn't agree more.''

''Better make it worth it.'' The countdown started and he put her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. ''Happy new year, Kate.''

She moved her arms to his neck, playing with the hairs in his neck. ''Happy new year, Castle.''

He suddenly pulled back, looking her in the eye. ''What, I don't even get a _Rick_ for this?''

She laughed. ''Nope, you're still my Castle.'' He closed the distance quickly, hearing the countdown end and the people cheering. The new year had begun, it was a fact now. He pulled back and put his forehead against hers, both evening out their breath. She smiled. As long as he would be there, she was pretty sure that it would be a great year and she couldn't wait to find out what 2013 had in store for her. For them.


End file.
